bearclanajfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Bluie33/Kit Guide
Hello! This blog post is about how kits go through their early life stages. I have been doing a bit of research on the topic so here is what I have come up with for a conclusion. If you have any suggestions or you want to add something to one of the moons, just let me know! Once a kit is born they will not be able to see or hear so they will result with loud squeaking to get around. They cannot walk as newborns only crawl if that. Their whole day consists of eating, sleeping, and squeaking. Nothing more. They usually stay in a tight clump to keep warm. Around six Roleplay days a kit's eyes and ears will begin to open. They will hear the slightest things and see through tiny blurry slits. They are still eating and sleeping alot. Around twelve Roleplay days a kit's eyes and ears will fully open and they can start to wobble around, but without much luck. They will start to explore around the den a bit, but they will still eat and sleep most of the day. At the end of the first moon a kit will begin to learn to hiss.They will become familiar to the things in the den. At two moons a kit is still eating and sleeping most of the day along with saying simple speaky words. They will begin to gain their balance so they can start to wobble around on their paws now. Although they cannot get very far without falling. They will start to paw at each other and batting at the queen's tail. Simple playing. They cannot unsheathe their claws yet and will start to eat larger, but less frequent meals from their mother. Also at this mark their ears will perk up and they will look more like cats instead of hamsters. Near the end of this moon they are sturdy on their feet and will begin to sleep a bit less and play a bit more. They will start to explore more often aswell. At three moons a kit is very active around the nursery, climbing and doing other kit things. They will start to play with each other more rough but no play fighting just yet. At this point they are starting to put together squeaky sentences and learing more complex words. They will groom each other and might try a bit of the queen's prey, but still milk contains their diets. They are very interested and curious in other cats and want to meet everyone. They also start to recognize complex words and differant clan names. They will want to get out of the nursery more, but they still take frequent naps. At moon four kits are extremely rough when playing and will look more like adult cats. Their adult traits come in at this time. Like.. sassy, quiet, shy, outgoing, stubborn. Their physical features will really start to stand out aswell. Their claws will also come in at this time. They will be able to sheathe and unsheathe their claws whenever they want. They will be fascinated with their claws and want to show everyone what they can do and how they can use them. Their squeaky kit voice will slowly fade away from now until they become an apprentice which is when the kit voice will completely die off. They are using almost correct grammer and using words with more vocabulary. Their diet consists of mostly small prey and milk here and their. They still will find comfort in their mother's presence and will also have somewhat regular sleeping times. Once a kit is five moons old, they will have endless amounts of energy. They will be exploring everything and talking constantly. Kits at this age will fall asleep in the late night and wake up in the early morning. They will be talking almost like apprentices now, and will only eat prey. Kits will want to leave the nursery most of the day to explore and play around camp. Their fuzzy kit fur will slowly shed off, making way for a sleek handsome pelt. Their eyes will change into their adult color and will darken. Kits' milk teeth will start to fall out and can be found in their prey. The kit fat will eventually form into muscle and kits will seem more adult-like. Kits will normally be ornery around this age and not listen to commands right away, but this may be different from kit to kit. As you know, after the fifth moon a kit usually becomes an apprentice, so no need to continue the guide after the fifth moon. All in all, not every kit will follow this exact standard, but it is important to keep these basic summaries of each moon in mind when roleplaying as a kit. I hope you enjoyed reading this blog post! Happy Roleplaying! Category:Blog posts